


Made in You

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: The title is based on one of the tracks of SUHO's Solo Album, Self-Portrait! I wrote this very short one shot in one sitting because I miss my KaiSoo babies a lot. Enjoy this little gift~Happy 8th Anniversary to EXO! ❤
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Made in You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on one of the tracks of SUHO's Solo Album, Self-Portrait! I wrote this very short one shot in one sitting because I miss my KaiSoo babies a lot. Enjoy this little gift~
> 
> Happy 8th Anniversary to EXO! ❤

Jongin hums a sad tune under his breath while flipping the pages of his notebook. Writing lyrics especially without _his_ inspiration must be hard, so he really has the highest respect towards Chanyeol. His hyung could literally write any song of any genre with any concept under the sun.

Now he wonders if he himself could do that, too, maybe just a bit of it? After all, he's gonna be the fifth soloist member in EXO. He admires Baekhyun who sold more than half a million copies of his first mini album, _City Lights_. His hyung achieved a huge success, so the company decided to give him a shot too, by releasing him a solo album after Junmyeon released his debut solo album, Self Portrait. It's kind of a pressure, honestly, but with the love of his family, friends, and of course his loving EXO-Ls supporting him, everything is worth the hardwork. It's gonna be fulfilling and enjoyable. It's fun doing things that he is passionate about.

But it seems still incomplete, though, with _someone_ missing by his side.

"I wonder what's he's doing at the camp right now..."

Images of cherry heart-shaped plump lips, wide doe-eyes, and smooth shaved head flash upon his mind. His mouth tugs up into a melancholic smile while he continues humming 'That's Okay', the song Kyungsoo released before he enlisted to the military. Maybe he'll rewatch the MV of it on Youtube before he sleeps.

Tapping his pencil on his pouted lips while swaying his foot, Jongin's eyes roll at the ceiling while thinking of an appropriate line for one of the tracks in his debut album. They have composers and song writers for that, but he deeply wants to involve himself into the craft. They mainly create the title track, but he still suggested the company that he write a side track for his album, which he would want to dedicate to a special someone who holds a special spot in his heart.

And that someone is Kyungsoo.

"Argh... I suck at this... I can't write a single thing!" Jongin pulls his hair out of frustration. He's been sitting here at the dining room trying to come up with a lyrics but nothing is coming out. Maybe he should sleep first to boost up his mind?

"No, Jongin. Focus! You need to do this!"

Lyrics now forgotten, thirty minutes of him has passed giggling and scrolling on his instagram feeds reading funny memes about him created by his lovely Eris. This one video is so hilarious, a cute bear shaking its butt side by side with him also shaking his butt. The comparison is really cute. Such adorable EXO-Ls editing stuff like these.

"Oh, shit!"

Jongin almost drops his phone on the floor when a very familiar caller ID flashes on his phone screen. Eyes widening and heart racing, he has to hold his chest before swiping the call to answer it. A black display appears and it lags and freezes, then a round head appears into his view.

[Hey.]

Jongin's eyes turn bright while his lips curve into a big grin.

"Hey, Kyungsoo hyung! What's up?"

[Nothing. Just feel like talking to you. Busy?]

"Nope. I'm free. How about you? Heading somewhere?"

[Yeah. To the cafeteria. I'm done training today so I'm gonna volunteer handing food to soldiers around here.]

"Did you cook for them today, too?"

[Mm-hm.]

"I envy those guys. They always eat your cooking. I miss eating your meals."

[You've eaten my cooking for seven years, Jongin. Isn't that enough?]

"Nope. I won't get enough of you!"

[Haha. Idiot.]

Jongin is in a daze and his jaw is hurting so bad from too much smiling as he attentively listens to Kyungsoo telling stories after stories about his life at the military. He could listen all day to his deep soothing voice sounding so angelic in his ears. His stress and worries are now washed away, having seen a healthy Kyungsoo even through a video call. But he still wishes though, that he could visit his district one day. He's just too busy with this album preparations so he couldn't take a day off. He'll definitely pay Kyungsoo a visit once he's finished with everything.

"I miss you, Kyungsoo."

It must be the bad reception but Jongin may have glimpsed the way Kyungsoo engages eye contact with him, before tearing his gaze away and blushing. It's really adorable it makes Jongin's little heart squirm. Looks like Kyungsoo is now heading to somewhere more quiet and less people, before he starts looking at him again from the screen.

[Me, too. I... I kind of missed you, too.]

Jongin instantly melts when Kyungsoo lowers the phone down, the sound of his camouflage uniform rustling as he puts it across his chest. A giggle slips out of his mouth when Kyungsoo faces the camera again, looking really flustered.

[There.]

"Wait, was that supposed to be a hug?"

[Yep. For comfort.]

"Kyungsoo hyung..."

[Hey. I can't do it to you right now, obviously, so I hope it helps. I know you're struggling with something based on the look in your eyes. I can see through you, you know? Lyrics writing perhaps? Or did you forget your password?]

Jongin keeps silent as he only stares fondly at Kyungsoo, thinking how amazing and perfect this man can be? Kyungsoo is the embodiment of warm cuddles and fuzzy hugs. He may look so cold and unapproachable on the outside, but he is really the softest, cutest, and purest human being in the inside. He is literally a marshmallow despite his manly features, and he has the kindest heart minus the fact that Kyungsoo always hits the members when they annoy him too much.

Good thing Kyungsoo doesn't hurt him that much. He's an actual exception.

Kyungsoo softly clears his throat.

[You being quiet is... really weird. And me doing a lot of talking... is really weird, too.]

"I'm just mesmerized by you, that's all. You're so wonderful as always. One of the many reasons I like about you."

[Shut up. I'm not even that great.]

"I'm serious, alright? You're the most amazing person that I've ever met."

[Really?]

"Mm-hm. Some say you're like a devil. But to me, you're like an angel who saved me from despair."

Kyungsoo gently laughs.

[That sounded like a good one. Why not write what you said as the lyrics of your song?]

"Oh my god! Should I?"

[Yes, of course.]

Hearing that suggestion, a lightbulb pops inside Jongin's head. He immediately reaches out for the paper and pencil, writing down the phrases he just muttered to Kyungsoo while unconsciously being adoringly watched by the male.

[Now you're enthusiastic. Look at you being so excited about it.]

"If I told you it was because of you, would I be rejected?"

A pause.

Before Kyungsoo chuckles behind his hand.

[You know what, you should write that down, too.]

"Done! What else? Help me finish this."

[Okay, uh. How about, ' _The feelings I have in my chest make me long for you more. I can't wait to be finally be with you so that you can hug me in your arms_.']

In the middle of him writing the lyrics Kyungsoo just said, Jongin suddenly pauses. He lifts his eyes at Kyungsoo now moving and walking on the video conference.

"Wait a minute."

[What?]

"That's--- your, your background looks familiar," Jongin mutters, feeling his heart pound and his eyes water. "Are you... heading up the elevator right now?"

[What? No. There's no elevator here.]

_Ting!_

"But that was just the sound of the elevator door closing!"

Kyungsoo snickers.

[Have I been found out?]

"Kyungsoo hyung! Seriously, you!"

[Open the door for me. I'm outside the dorm.]

Quick on his feet, Jongin almost stumbles over his own leg as he rushes straight to the door. A dark green uniform emerges in front of him, so without further ado, he jumps on the body to welcome him with a tight embrace.

"Oh god, you're really here," Jonin says as he tightly hugs Kyungsoo who's now laughing teasingly at him and holding him in his arms, "I can feel your warmth for real."

"You said you missed me and it so happened that I'm in a break so," Kyungsoo answers, leaning away so that he can have a view of Jongin's handsome face. He cups his bloated cheeks and pinches them, "You've gained a lot of weight."

"Yeah, I know. I need to hit the gym again."

"Nah. Your body's fine, though."

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo inside the dorm, holding his hand and interlacing their fingers together. Kyungsoo follows him until they arrrive at the kitchen. Jongin takes a seat on the stool at where he was writing while Kyungsoo stays standing behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"So, that's the one you've been writing."

"Yeah. I barely wrote anything. Still need ideas."

"Hm," Kyungsoo perches his chin on top of Jongin's right shoulder so that he can wrap his arms around Jongin's neck for a cozy backhug, "Did you ask Chanyeol and Junmyeon hyung yet?"

"Yep. They told me they're gonna help me. Baekhyun hyung wants to contribute, too," Jongin replies, not minding the extra weight against his back as long as it's Kyungsoo, "You hungry? I still have leftover pizza somewhere in the ref."

"Instead of pizza," Kyungsoo says, fully placing his head on Jongin's shoulder so he can properly look at his attractiveness. Their eyes meet, and Kyungsoo notes how a pink tinge spreads across Jongin's cheeks. "Can I have something different instead?"

"Like what?"

"Something that tastes sweet?"

Jongin purses his lips as he tries not to break into a wide grin. It feels warm now that Kyungsoo is adoringly gazing at him this close. Is his hyung asking for a kiss right now?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kyungsoo hyung. Give me a clue."

"Okay, it starts with a letter K."

"Kai? You want me?"

"Silly," Kyungsoo huffs, giggling on Jongin neck as he still backhugs him. He presses his lips closer to the younger's cheek, "That could do. But I want a ki---"

The doorbell rings.

"Oh my god, th-they're here!?" Kyungsoo asks, almost in panic, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't know you were coming either! A-a-and of course, they're gonna be here! This is our dorm!" Jongin stutters embarrassingly, "So... If-if we're gonna do it, then let's do it now!"

"Do what!?"

"The--- the kiss!"

"W-what!?"

"Dammit!"

Jongin quickly pulls Kyungsoo's head, cups his face, and deeply kisses his lips three seconds long.

Before they immediately separate, blushing hard.

"Hey, Jongin! Your car parked at the driveway has a ticket," Chanyeol hollers from the doorstep after he keys in the passcode. "Junmyeon hyung has no plans on telling you."

"That wasn't Jongin's car," Junmyeon says while toeing off his shoes, "It was the neighbor's car. Right, Baekhyun?"

"I don't know. It looks like Kyungsoo's, though," Baekhyun responds as he makes a beeline to the living room.

The three gentleman stop on their tracks upon seeing a poker-faced Kyungsoo at the dining room standing five feet away from Jongin who is literally a tomato. Thick silence fills the air while they all stare at each other widely, before Baekhyun decides to finally react.

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun yells, running towards the soldier and enveloping him in a bear hug. "Ahhh! You're here! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo lightly laughs, soothing Baekhyun's back gently.

"Shit, Kyungsoo! You didn't tell us you're gonna arrive!" Chanyeol joins in to the tight hug and practically rubs Kyungsoo's shaved head, "Wow, it still feels soft!"

"Don't touch my head, Chanyeol! I'm gonna kill you!" Kyungsoo threatens.

After clasping Kyungsoo's shoulder as a greeting, Junmyeon approaches Jongin who is surprisingly quiet on his spot. He clears his throat to gain his attention.

"Ehem. Any progress so far?"

"Oh, Junmyeon hyung," Jongin smiles sheepishly, "I've started writing a nice intro, I guess. But I still have to write more of the first verse."

"Not the song. I'm talking about Kyungsoo."

The tips of Jongin's ears flush crimson red.

"Did your crush notice you yet?"

"I hope he did," Jongin's eyes travel across the living room, to where Kyungsoo is situated between Chanyeol and Baekhyun bickering on the couch. Kyungsoo's soft gaze meets his. He sends him an affectionate smile that causes his heart to flip, "He helped me writing a start, after all."

"Well, I guess you don't need our help anymore, hm?" Junmyeon teases, ruffling Jongin's hair, "You've got a kiss now, right?"

"H-hyung! I hate you so much."

"EXO-Ls love me anyway," Junmyeon snickers, then he turns to look at you all reading this right now, "Hey guys, stream Self-Portrait, okay?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8th Anniversary to EXO!


End file.
